


“The Good Stuff”

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-02
Updated: 2004-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan’s forgotten dessert…</p>
            </blockquote>





	“The Good Stuff”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeej](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beeej).



> Category: established relationship, food!smut  
> Date: 2 March 2004  
> Series: n/a  
> What Has Gone Before: n/a  
> Summary: Duncan’s forgotten dessert…  
> Warnings: food!smut ??  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – BigDog House & KittyKlit Klub  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for beeej’s birthday. She’d requested Mac/Methos smuttiness and chocolate cake…

  


“Methos?” Duncan’s voice was low, but it still carried across the loft easily. He continued to rummage through the cupboards, occasionally dropping something onto the countertop.

The cupboard doors creaked. There was no reason for the creaking. Duncan was more than adequate with carpentry, and yet he never did anything to fix the creaking. And the creaking very much interrupted the peaceful nap Methos was trying to take. He muttered derisively under his breath and burrowed further under the covers. _Ignore it and it will go away._

“Methos? I know you’re not sleeping yet.”

One eye peeked out from under the covers to glare at his lover, and the muttering quickly turned into growling. “I would be if someone would bloody shut up. What do you want?”

Duncan’s laughter floated across the loft to wrap itself around Methos. The older man felt the apology underlying the amusement, but didn’t quite feel like accepting it yet. “I was just looking for the chocolate sauce. Do you happen to know where it went?”

At the mention of chocolate sauce, the color drained from his face and he was glad to be under the covers. He knew exactly what Duncan was looking for…and where it was. “Um, choc” – his voice cracked slightly and he was forced to clear his throat. “Chocolate sauce? I’m afraid I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Highlander.”

The derisive snort was like a gunshot to Methos’ ears. “Not funny, Methos. You know exactly what I’m talking about. The chocolate sauce from Paris? The imported chocolate sauce from Paris? The expensive imported chocolate sauce from Paris? Where is it?”

Methos shrunk into a tinier mound under the covers. “Why do you need it, Duncan? Planning sundaes for dessert?”

“No, I’m trying to make the chocolate cake recipe that Tessa gave me. I haven’t made it since she died…”

Methos swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Any – um, any special reason?” he asked, pulling up from under the covers to stare at his lover.

“It’s Mary’s birthday tomorrow and she asked for a chocolate cake. I thought I’d give Tessa’s fudge cake a try for her,” Duncan replied softly, then cleared his throat. “So, do you know where the chocolate sauce is or not? It’s integral to the recipe.”

Methos ran his fingers through his hair nervously, looking down. “I, um….” He finally met Duncan’s gaze. “I used it up?” he asked apologetically.

“Used it up? My expensive chocolate fudge sauce? What did you use it up in?”

“On.” The word was out of his mouth before Methos realized he’d done more than think it. And then the mortification set in. _Oh shit…_

“On?” Duncan stared at him. “Oh please don’t tell me you were masturbating with my expensive imported chocolate fudge sauce.”

“No!” Methos yelled, throwing back the covers. He leapt out of the bed and stalked toward his lover, finally over his mortification…and a little angered that Duncan had forgotten. “No, you stupid brat! I used it on you! In fact, you requested it! Or have you forgotten the fudge sundae a la MacLeod?”

Now it was Duncan’s turn to flush in mortification as the memories crashed over him.

_** two weeks earlier **_

Methos was friskier than usual and had tied him, blindfolded, to the bed. Duncan’s protests had been largely ceremonial, ending in a yelp of surprise as the dollop of honey landed on his breastbone. The yelp quickly turned into a moan of need as Methos sucked the sweet ooze off his skin. His chest arching up toward that talented mouth, begging for more. Methos’ evil chuckles as he suckled down the length of Duncan’s torso, lapping up the honey he’d spooned all the way down. Duncan begging for more. Methos pulling out the jar of chocolate sauce, taunting him with finger-painting…and his wanton cries of assent. He’d never had that much trouble staying still while Methos covered his body from head to toe with ancient languages long-dead. And covered his cock with a thick coating of the gooey stuff. His moans rose in volume as Methos meticulously cleaned his skin of the chocolate sauce until only his cock was left. Had groaned unhappily as Methos left the bed, only to change that groan to one of abandon as he saw his lover return with cherries and whipped cream, which were added to the chocolate sauce on his cock. “Oh my favorite,” Methos had said. “Fudge sundae a la MacLeod.” And then dove in, sucking and licking the confections from his lover until Duncan had come with an exhausted scream.

** present day **

Duncan flushed deeply at the memory, then felt the blood rushing to another part of his anatomy.

Methos stared at him for a long moment, knowing full well that Duncan had remembered. “Well?” he finally asked. “What do you have to say for yourself now, Highlander?”

Duncan was silent for a long moment, blatantly not meeting his lover’s eyes. When his dark eyes finally met those of his lover, Methos saw a decided spark in their dark chocolate depths. “I say we go get some locally expensive chocolate sauce and…buy Mary the best chocolate cake to be found in town.”

Methos quirked a brow at his comments. “If we’re buying the cake, why buy the sauce?”

The expression on Duncan’s face turned distinctly sensual. “Because I’m in the mood for a fudge sundae…a la Methos.”

~ fin ~


End file.
